


The Right Side of a Love Triangle

by OutgoingCube697



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutgoingCube697/pseuds/OutgoingCube697
Summary: (Tamaki Suoh x Reader)Everyone's read a story where the main character is forced to choose between two love interests: A brooding dark figure and a cheerful bright one. Most have felt the frustration when the main character chooses the wrong one: The one that doesn't always treat them right. This is the story of the girl who chooses the right one.Y/N L/N is the quiet and shy manager of the Ouran High School Host Club, and the source of jealousy in the elite Ouran Academy's female population. Y/N has always had a crush on the Host Club King, but her shyness has prevented her from saying anything.When Haruhi Fujioka comes to the club and joins per Tamaki's mistake, he seems to lose interest in his old friend and turns all his attention to the newest member. Y/N, feeling lost and confused, turns to Kyoya, his best friend. As she grows closer to the Shadow King, she finds out that he's not all that he seems, and neither are any of the other members in the club she holds so dearly in her heart.However, her feelings for Tamaki can't be thrown away so easily, and as she learns more about the rest of the club and Kyoya, she finds herself questioning her heart- And her first crush.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Right Side of a Love Triangle

_You assumed that he would've found a different person to study with. After all, he was_ him, _and you were just yourself. An anti-social nerd with zero social skills. But when you walked into the library after a three day absence,_ _Tamaki_ _was sitting at your table, looking at all the passing students hopefully. His eyes found yours and lit up as you smiled and gave a small wave._

 _Most people would've left the minute you were late, so you had developed a habit of always being on time to your study dates._ _Tamaki_ had stayed even though you had been gone for a whole three days. It was unusual, and threw you off your game even more than you normally were. 

_"Hey, Y/N! What happened?"_ _Tamaki_ _asked when you took your place next to him._

_"I was sick on Monday, had to do make-up work on Tuesday, and had a test on Wednesday." You explained quietly, pulling out your binder. "What did you do while I was gone?"_

_'_ Please tell me you just waited. _'_

_"Oh, I just waited for you, Once it was 7, I went home." He said, shrugging. "I figured you_ _wouldv'e_ _told me if something happened."_

_"I don't have your phone number." You said, "So I couldn't even if I wanted to."_

_Tamaki_ _looked at you with wide eyes. "Well, clearly we need to remedy that. I can't just not have my best friend's phone number! Especially if she's the most beautiful girl in the school!"_

_You blushed_.

You thought about that moment a lot now that there were no more sweet moments in the library. Nowadays, you spent her every free second managing your love-obsessed best friend's club. In the mornings you tidied Music Room #3, in the afternoon you stayed in the background and was a comforting presence for the hosts when they needed a break from fauning girls.

Today was your lucky day. Tamaki hadn't come up with any elaborate dress up ideas, meaning that you wouldn't have to do any elaborate cleaning. You rushed into the music room a little later than usual. The rest of the hosts were there already. "Y/N! Where've you been?" Kaoru asked. 

"I'm sorry I'm late." You said. "A boy in my class insisted that I help him with a math problem." 

"Oh, does Y/N have an admirer?" Hikaru crooned. 

"N-No!" You stammered, a flush crawling up her neck. "I'm just... studious?" You offered. The rest of the hosts laughed. One of their favorite hobbies was making their manager blush. 

Needless to say, it was not one of yours.

Suddenly long arms wrapped around your neck and meticulously brushed hair appeared on your shoulder. "Oooooooo!" Tamaki said. "You'll let me help you, won't you?" 

You wished you could be confident and say, "You could help me by going on a date with me."

Instead your shyness overcame and a meek, "O-Okay" came out. 

Tamaki smiled, removing himself from your figure. "Wonderful! But for now we need to get ready for this afternoon's activities." You nodded and went into the back room to get change. To prevent any misconceptions, you always took off the petticoat underneath the (hideous) yellow dress and donned an apron. Tamaki insisted that doing this will keep the other girls at the academy from getting jealous. (Spoiler, it didn't).

You were just finishing up your costume change when you heard a loud crash in the main room. You ran out to check on it and saw the twins leaning over a very distressed transfer student, who just broke the 8 million Renaissance vase the club was going to feature in the auction. You had refurbished the vase by hand, repainting the delicate pattern for hours. 

"I'm gonna have to pay you back..." The transfer student said. 

"With what money?" The twins taunted. "You can't even afford a school uniform!" 

Kyoya picked up a piece of the broken vase. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" He asked. 

"Well, you could start with letting me get a broom to clean that up!" You exclaimed, knocking the shard out of Kyoya's hand. "You'll cut yourself!"

Tamaki, in the meantime, sat down in a chair. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." He said, pointing at the student. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do."

' _So, when at Ouran, you should do as the hosts do?_ ' You thought to yourself as you hurriedly cleaned the mess of the vase. ' _Where is he going with this?_ '

"Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." Tamaki continues. "That means starting today, you're the host club's dog!" 

You paused. ' _Isn't that basically my job, except without the fancy title?_ '

Soon after, Tamaki sent the student, who you learned was named Haruhi, shopping. You approached Tamaki. 

"Um, Tamaki, not that I mind, of course." You started, before taking a deep breath to calm yourself. "But what exactly am I supposed to do if Haruhi is now the Host Club's... Dog?"

Tamaki glanced at you and said, "But you were never a simple servant! You're the Host Club's manager!" 

"Er, yes, but in reality, Kyoya does all of the managing and I just do the more, well, simple tasks." You said. ' _Like shopping._ '

"Then go talk to Kyoya," Tamaki said, waving you off. "I have to start welcoming the girls."

"Okay, but-" You were cut off by Tamaki walking away from you. You stood in place for a few seconds, clutching the broom closely to your chest, eyes trailing after the host club's king. It was very unlike Tamaki to act so distant, he was an affectionate person by nature. After nearly three years of having to deal with his spontaneous hugs, frantic calls, and obnoxious pet names, having him simply _brush you off_ , was a shock. ' _And just when I thought he reciprocated my feelings..._ ' 

But, you weren't one to let feelings get in the way of your work, and you had a commitment to the Host Club even if it's king was acting strangely. So, you put the broom back in the closet and walked over to Kyoya. 

"Tamaki said I should talk to you." You said, bracing yourself for the reply. With the Shadow King you never knew what to expect. 

"What about?" He replied, barely looking up from the notebook he wrote in. 

You pulled up a chair to sit across from him. "Now that Haruhi's apparently the Host Club's Dog, I don't really have anything to do."

"And what would you have me do?" Kyoya asked. "It's not as if you'd like to do the accounts."

"You never gave me the chance to. I'm second in the class, you know." You defended. "And I quite like math, actually."

Kyoya finally looked up at you, a hint of curiosity dancing in his eyes. "So you'd like to help me with managing the finances?" You nodded. Kyoya moved his chair over to sit next you and pulled out a notepad with a myriad of expenses. "All right, have these done by the time today's session is over, please." 

You stared at the numbers. ' _He didn't even tell me what he wanted me to do. Add them? Average them for a budget? I guess I'll have to do everything I can think of._ '

It was a while later that you stirred from your equations, hearing commotion from the center of the room. You put down your pencil and walked over there, tightening yourr apron on the way. 

Tamaki stood in the center of the girls and hosts, babbling something about "Commoner's Coffee". 

"I will drink this coffee!" He exclaimed, holding a box in the air. You stared at your best friend from a distance as the room applauded his heroic efforts to integrate himself into the world of the commoners. 

As Haruhi made the coffee for Tamaki, You moved closer to the crowd. 'What's so special about this coffee?' You thought to yourself as you strained to get a look at the coffee. Tamaki distributed the cups, leaving one in his hand. He seemed to be searching for someone in particular. His eyes lit up when they landed on you.

He bounded over and handed you the cup of coffee. "Try some, Y/N! It's commoner's coffee!"

"What makes it so different compared to other coffee?" Youasked, hesitantly taking the cup. 

"It's instant!" Tamaki explained. "You just add hot water, isn't that amazing?" 

"Uh, yeah, but why don't you give this to one of your customers?" You asked. 

Suddenly Tamaki moved closer to her and placed one of his hands on your waist, tipping you over. The other hand was placed firmly at the base of your neck. You held the cup with trembling hands as he leaned closely to you and whispered, "What if I let you drink it from _my mouth_?" His breath tickled your lips, and his eyes bore into yours, unwaveringly. 

The cup of coffee slipped from your fingers as the girls around you screamed in joy at the display they saw. "I-I have to clean up this mess." You said, moving your eyes away from his. 

He helped you back up. "It's a shame you didn't get to taste any of the coffee!"

You just looked at him with a blank stare, trying to calm the red coating your cheeks. ' _What is up with him? I swear, his emotions change quicker than some girls I know!_ ' 

Tamaki sent you a small smile and returned to entertaining his clients. You quickly cleaned up the mess and decided to talk to your new partner before returning to the accounting you had been tasked with. 

Haruhi watched the various scenes unfold from a doorway. You walked over to her and said, "Each host has a unique type that they use to entertain the clients. That's why they're all acting so over the top."

Haruhi looked at you, glancing down at a pink bunny in her hands. You held you hands out, gladly holding Usa-chan. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one. His request rate is 70%." You continued, a touch of pride in your voice. 

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked absentmindedly. You laughed. 

"I don't think there's anything wrong with indulging in a romantic fantasies once in a while." You said. "Although, Tamaki might've brainwashed that into me."

Speaking of the king, Tamaki soon appeared to say, "You're gonna have to work hard to pay off that debt. You need a makeover, or no girl's gonna look twice at you!"

You frowned as Haruhi said, "Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." ' _Why would she want girls to look at her? Wait, does Tamaki not know that..._ '

Your thoughts were cut off by Tamaki's surprised exclamation. "That's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies. Like me." He said, holding out a random rose to you with an adoring look in his eyes. He tucked the rose (whose thorn's had luckily been removed) into your hair. 

"I don't think it's all that important." Haruhi said. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Tamaki said, bringing a hand up to his forehead. "It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside _and_ out."

You tried to stifle a giggle. 

"I understand how you feel, since not everyone is blessed as I am, but you must console yourself. Otherwise, how would you go on living?" Tamaki continued. 

' _His monologues get more dramatic every day. Maybe instead of a host club he should've started a theater club!_ '

"And think about this, Haruhi! Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world! And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things! That's why I started this club in the first place! I did it for those who are _starved_ for beauty! For those working day and night, pursuing beauty!" Tamaki began to sparkle with his every word. 

"And although your looks may be average and you have no unique characteristics, I have chosen to share my expertise with you." Tamaki explained. "Here's a tip, when setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise!" Tamaki advised. 

' _That only works for him._ ' You thought to yourself as he gave tips upon tips about being a gentleman. 

"But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember" Tamaki began, walking over to stand next you. "How effective a glance to the side can be." He leaned down to glance at you, your heart speeding up and you cheeks flushing red for the millionth time that day. 

' _Why does he keep choosing me to be his guinea pig?_ '

"Huh! I got it!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed. 

"Oh?" Tamaki asked, moving away from you. "Did I strike a nerve?" 

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi says. 

Tamaki paled, curling into a ball against a shelf. Haruhi tried to apologize as the twins laughed at Tamaki's predicament. 

You walked over to you friend and kneeled next to him. "Hey, Tamaki." You said. "You're not obnoxious. I think that your speech was wonderful!"

Tamaki looked up at you with wide eyes. "Really, Y/N?" You nodded an gave him a small smile. "Let me tell you, more then!" He said, standing up and pulling you to your feet. 

"Well, he got over that quick." Haruhi noted. You laughed, knowing that his emotions fluctuated often and intensely. 

"Okay, you can tell me more later, but you need you help Haruhi first." You told Tamaki, keeping him from continuing his spiel. 

"Boss?" Kaoru asked.

"Call me King!" Tamaki said. 

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting," Kaoru started. 

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know." Hikaru finished. "He's not exactly host club material, but," Hikaru continued, pulling off Haruhi's glasses. "Maybe if we took off his glasses it would help."

' _Him? Does no one realize Haruhi's a girl?_ ' 

"Hey, guys-" You start. 

"Shush, Y/N." Hikaru says. "Haruhi doesn't get to complain since he's in debt."

"That's not what I-"

You were cut off again by Tamaki ordering the host club to arrange Haruhi's transformation. You sighed. For a manager, you didn't really get taken all that seriously. 

' _I guess it's not my job to clean up Tamaki's messes. I'll get back to work on the finances._ ' 

And that's what you did. You spent the rest of the day working on accounting and finished the work just before the club closed. Kyoya approached you to collect the work. 

"Here you go!" You said, handing him the notepad. "I hope this helps."

Kyoya skimmed the math. "I didn't even tell you what to do." He pointed out. 

"I just did everything I could think of." You replied, tapping your pencil. "Referencing the previous year's expenses to create a budget for the month took the longest."

Kyoya closed the notepad. "This certainly helps, Y/N. I will be asking you for your help in the future." He said before walking out of the host club. 

You gaped at him as he walked away. ' _Did... Kyoya Ootari just tell me he'd be asking me for help in the future?_ '

Your thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki, as they often were. "Oh, Y/N! Let's go home!" He said, grabbing your hand. The two of you rode home together because your parents thought spending money on a limo to drive you to school was a waste. There were no buses to the prestigious Ouran Academy, but that didn't deter them in their cheap ways. 

The next day started out normal enough, but by the end it was flipped over. 

"Haruhi is a host now?" You asked Tamaki as you walked with him to Music Room #3. "But I thought-"

"There's no 'buts' about it, Y/N." Tamaki said. "I'm the King, so what say, goes!"

"But you said-" 

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Tamaki smiled at you. "I have a feeling everything's going to work out in the end."

You sighed. 

Later, you watched as Tamaki listened intently to Haruhi's story, wholeheartedly absorbed in it. His eyes were wide and you could tell that he truly cared about what she had to say. You couldn't help the pang of jealously that washed over you as you looked back at the numbers staring at you. 

' _I wish he'd stare at me like that._ '

"Hey, Y/N!" Tamaki called to you. "Come here, please!"

' _Can't he see that I'm busy?_ '

Nevertheless, you walked over to him. "Yes, your majesty?" You asked, giving him a little curtsy. "What can I get for you?" 

Tamaki's jaw dropped as he stared at you. You blushed, bolting up to stand in front of him. Yes, treating him like a king was an inside joke the two of you had because he called himself the Host Club King, but you'd never called him that in public. Especially not in front of a guest! 

' _Bad Y/N!_ '

Tamaki hugged you and began twirling you around. "That was so cute!" He squealed. 

' _And he never acts this way in front of guests either. Something must be wrong with both of us._ '

"Hey, everyone! I want you to address me as 'your majesty' from here on out!" Tamaki told the club during a break he called. 

"No." Kyoya said. 

"Absolutely not!" The twins exclaimed. 

"I'd really rather not." Haruhi said. 

Mori shook his head, and Honey was to busy stuffing his face to even notice. 

Tamaki pouted. "But Y/n did it earlier, and it was absolutely perfect!" He argued. 

"T-Tamaki," You said. "That was an accident, earlier. I'm really sorry for misleading you." 

Tamaki looked at you and sighed. "Fine. You don't have to call me 'your majesty'."

The host club cheered. 

"Get back work, everyone!" Tamaki said, shooing everyone back to their positions. You decided that since you weren't doing anything pertinent,(Tamaki forgot what he was going to ask you to do after you curtsied to him) you'd grab your snack from you bag. 

When you entered the back room, you couldn't find your bag. 

' _Oh great, not this again._ '

You assumed it was Princess Ayanokoji, because she was here today during your little "your majesty" mess up, but it could've been any of the more mean-spirited girls. They were all jealous of your relationship with Tamaki. Usually you kept these incidents to yourself because you didn't really care about what other thought of you. It was more of a nuisance than anything else. 

The first place you checked was the fountain. That was the typical place the princess dumped her enemies' bags. When you got there, you found Haruhi in the fountain already, pulling out soggy materials. 

"Did the princess get your things, too?" You asked while pulling off you shoes and socks. 

Haruhi turned around. "Oh, Y/N. Wait, are these your things?" She gestured to the more expensive items floating in the pond. 

"Yeah, they are." You said, smiling. "It's not the first time it's happened, either." You paused, heaving you skirt up and attempting to tie it in place. "Although usually it's not quite as obvious who did it."

"Princess Ayanokoji?" Haruhi asked. 

"Yeah." You said, stepping into the fountain. "She tends to turn to the dumping bags into water before rational conversation."

"Oh, Y/N, you really don't have to do that." Haruhi said. "You'll get wet!"

"Like I said, it wouldn't be the first time." 

_You stared at the paper floating in the fountain. "Great, now I have to redo my homework!" You said. You began to pull off you shoes and pulled up your dress, about to step into the water when you heard a voice calling your name._

_"Y/N! WAIT!"_

_You turned around quickly, probably too quickly because your ankle didn't quite follow the rest of your body. You dropped you dress and flailed your arms, trying to catch your balance. You didn't mind sacrificing your legs to save your homework, but your hair was another story. Unfortunately, your attempts were invalid and you slipped._

_You were saved by a warm hand grabbing your own, catching you. Just the tips of you hair brushed the edge of the water. "Are you okay?" Tamaki asked, pulling you back up. "What are you doing out here while the host club is meeting?"_

_You pointed at your things in the fountain, not quite able to meet Tamaki's eyes._

_He gasped. "Did someone throw your bag in the water, Y/N?"_

_You nodded. "I mean, I think the other girls are jealous of me. Weird things happen sometimes."_

_"That's unacceptable!" Tamaki exclaimed. "And no way to treat a lady!"_

_You shrugged. "I don't really care that much, except when it ruins my homework." You laughed, hoping to make light of the situation._

_Tamaki didn't join you._

_You sighed and pulled your dress back up. "Look, it's really not that big of a deal. I don't take valuables with me to school, so it doesn't really matter." You told him. You lifted your foot to step into the water when Tamaki yanked you back. If he hadn't been standing right behind you, you would've fallen._

_"Tamaki!" You scolded._

_"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady dig around in a fountain?" He asked me. "Now, is there anything in there that is absolutely irreplaceable?"_  
_You glanced at the soggy papers. "No."_

_"Perfect, then I'll just replace everything!" He said, leading you away._

_"Wait, but we can't just leave my things in the fountain!" You protested._

_Tamaki stopped you, spinning you around so that he could look into your eyes. "Y/N." He said, smiling at you. "Let me take care of things."_

_You blushed._

You never told Tamaki who it was that threw your bags into the fountain, so Princess Ayanokoji kept showing up to the club. You just learned to avoid Tamaki while she was there. (It was pretty easy because he was absorbed in his guests). 

However, Haruhi made waves the minute she got back. Accidently, of course, but waves nonetheless. The princess feigned an attack, leading to her getting _banned from the club_. 

' _Tamaki really took that seriously._ ' You thought to yourself as you mopped up the mess. ' _At least I won't have to deal with her anymore._ ' 

Tamaki's confused whimpers caught your ears and you ran over to the changing room to check on him. You found him blushing intensely at Haruhi. You giggled to yourself and stood next to Kyoya. 

' _For once he's the one who's flushed!_ ' 

Kyoya glanced at you and whispered, "I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love."

You froze and look closer at the scene in front of you. You couldn't help the feeling flooding through your bones, your stomach dropping to the floor and your heart kicking up. You swallowed thickly and tried to force a laugh. 

Kyoya, unfortunately, noticed. He immediately looked at you closely, his eyes watching where yours fell on the King. "Y/N, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm sure that there's nothing there." 

You nodded, your surprise at his apology and somewhat comforting tone breaking you out of your stupor. "Yeah, don't mind me. Just, you know, getting lost in thought." 

That was the first night that you rode home with Tamaki in silence. 


End file.
